Trapped
by petiteneko
Summary: His memories had vanished, he woke in a foreign place, the songs of the dead ringing in his ears. Who was he, and why was he here? Sheik x Link Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

30FF Sub.

Warning: Smut Later. Shink. Sheik = boy. Sheik= himself and SURPRISE ENDING! I dun wanna ruin it... IM SLEEPY LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

The chorus of the dead whispered around him as he came to. It was calming, soothing – even if slightly eerie. He realized he was lying down, unsure if he actually did it himself, but figured that when you wake up from unconsciousness, you tend to be lying down, so it didn't matter if he consciously lied down or not. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes before opening them to be greeted with a dark room. The walls were made of grey, almost black, stone, and malice filled the air around him. There was a grotesque face on the wall to his left and he reached out to touch it, only to step back as he heard the woes of the dead.

**He who serves, shall never truly live.**

The cryptic words triggered something in the young male and he stepped back again and crouched, holding his rapidly aching head.

_Gold. Jewels. Royalty. Zelda._

Memories of a palace, of a King and his daughter. Of an evil advisor. Of sorrow, mayhem, slaughter. It hit him hard and he screamed into the silent yet still so loud room. The dead continued their refrain, but some joined in with him, screaming with their paranormal voices. Outside and inside, the dead surrounded him.

He didn't see those who screamed or those who sung, but he heard them. How could he not? They seemed to sing a song over and over, never-ending. It still soothed him, but he knew that it would slowly drive a man insane if he listened to it too long. It was a contradiction, a paradox. That incessant, wordless singing that was also a lullaby.

He held his head, wanting them to stop yet continue. He couldn't think with all the noise, and it was wearing away his will to do just that. He had to get out of there, needed solace before he was too complacent to object. He glanced around, looking for an exit, but all he saw were walls and that sickly smiling face.

**Those who see the truth cannot see the lies.**

The pain in his head grew as even more forgotten memories surged through whatever barriers blocked them and he fell to the ground with a groan.

_Truth. Eyes. Red. Sheikah._

Children his age running, mothers frantic, fire everywhere. Screams, anguish and blood. Metal, swords, and a lady with silver hair. There was more death and those around him seemed to chuckle in his agony. Who was he? What was he? As he tried to connect the two surges of memory, something clicked. More memories came rushing back, but they weren't as painful. No they smoothed the edges, they ridded the clouds of confusion, allowed him to remember.

He was Sheik – survivour of the Sheikah.

But things still didn't make sense. There was still something missing. He could feel it in his mind, he could feel it in his heart. Why was he here? The last thing he could remember was running from the palace to protect the princess. However, his body felt too big, his vision too tall. Were they hiding here? How long has it been?

"Impa?"

Even his voice sounded different!

A bright light seemed to have come from behind him and that wretched undead chorus stopped. He quickly turned around and reached behind him for… what? He gazed at Impa, only to find that she was the same height as he, and to find surprise in her eyes.

"…_Enphalsa_." (1)

_Why i__s she surprised to see me?_ He wondered. "Impa, what's going on? Where are we and why are we here, why am I so tall, and where is the Princess?"

There was sadness in her eyes, he noticed, and he couldn't help but wonder why. Impa was never one to show emotions, she told him that it was not the way of the Sheikah. So why was she now as she gazed upon him?

"Sheik, I cannot provide you with the answers. You must find out for yourself, or you will never remember. I must leave now, but I will tell you one more thing. Do not leave this place, do not seek the outside. If you do, I am afraid you will disappear from this world forever."

A blue light enveloped his aunt as he tried to respond and when that light disappeared, the drumming and chorus returned. He was confused and didn't know what was going on. He was stuck in this room, memories still jumbled and Impa was acting very strange. Sheik's eyes adjusted to the light finally and he saw the rectangular, bed-shaped rock he had lain on. He sighed softly but sat down on it, facing the face on the wall.

There was something vaguely familiar about it, but it wasn't connected to his forgotten memories. No, it was with those that he had remembered, but buried by time. How long had it been? How old was he? Questions ravaged his mind before he began to hear words whispered but not by the wall.

"I never expected him to show up so early."

"Yes, isn't there still live flesh?"

"Hmm, it may be another descendant. There were rumours of the couple who ran off."

He heard the two women tsk and their voices became distant. Their words were, as ever, cryptic to him. Who was this _him _they spoke about? Surely it couldn't be Sheik. However, what he did understand was the Sheikian language. How could they know his language? Only Impa and himself knew it – being the last two Sheikahs alive.

His eyes widened as he finally recognized the symbol – he was within the Shadow Temple! What he had heard was his ancestors casually walking around, discussing matters. Why was he here? It couldn't be... he couldn't be dead!

He sharply stood up and looked down at the stone he sat on, feeling the engraved letters.

Sheik

_Enphalsa_ _yu she Sheikah (2)_

_

* * *

_Well... I wanted to be a bit cryptic so I just plopped some Sheikian in there randomly.  
(1) Literally: "The Last One" I wanted to give Sheik a title or second name or something XD  
(2) "The Last One of the Sheikah."

And -sigh- I wanted to make this a one shot, but it JUST WOULDN'T LET ME! Honest! I was trying to condense it, but it just... couldn't come out right. I also have no idea HOW this idea came to be... I went and asked my friend for a random word or phrase for me to write fanfics (and she's been up for like 24 hours + and VERY hyper and high on caffeine) while I had only 4 hours of sleep (probably closer to three) with no caffeine AND I have been listening to the Shadow Temple theme. My friend gave me the word "Trapped" and at first I thought of escape, then with the song in the background I got hit with this.

I'm planning to make this a three chaptered fic and no more. I hope to get the smut (it'll explain itself out there, just wait. No, no necrophiliacs here.. or whatever the word is, like I said running on four hours of sleep) next chapter, and conclude everything in third chapter. Second chapter will also have some explanations as well. Oh, and I have no idea why I kept rhyming in there... must have been in a poetic mood while half-asleep writing XD

PS: I switched this one out with Black... because "Black" and "Dark" would pretty much be the same... and I don't have much in the way of inspiration for black.

Yes. There's death. GO SHEIK'S SPIRIT!

Now I go sleep. Sleep... I sleepy... been up too long and work. Not fun. MASS POST! -crashes-


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: SMUT

* * *

No… No this couldn't be. He shook his head and stepped back from the coffin that held his name. He looked at his fleshy hands, only to see them fading and turning transparent . Why didn't he notice this before? Wasn't he a Sheikah – one who cannot deny the truth? His body felt lighter – no not his body, his _spirit_. His body was within that stone with the engravings, beneath the tablet that hid him. Impa was the only one who remained, she was the last to live and not him.

How did he die? He remembered no mortal wounds when he left the castle with Impa and Zelda and why was his soul so _old_? The soul represents the physical body of the person, so did he end up in a coma, or was he really missing at least five years from his memory? What had happened to him?

So many questions were prodding at him, including Impa's mysterious entrance and exit. The Sheikah were shadows and did not make flashy appearances. They were never to be seen or heard unless necessary and desired. He also never saw her using that technique before. He was so confused.

Sheik sighed and turned away from his casket, not desiring to see his body and noticed that the wall on the left had disappeared. _So even the wall was a lie? Now that I no longer deny the truth, it is only common sense that I cannot see what it untrue. However, now I need to pursue the truth of my past and remember it._ It was more than just the wall that had changed, now for he saw hands grappling in the dark corners and spirits walking around casually.

"Just… what is this?" Sheik spoke quietly, fear filling him for reasons unknown.

All of his (presumably) ancestors turned to look at him – the newest edition to this place.

"Why, look he has finally awoken."

"Oh the poor dear looks frightened, isn't he aware he's one of us too?"

Even in the transparency of his people. He still managed to see myriads of colour throughout the room. There were some with silver hair, some with purple, even a few people had red. However, what he noticed most of all, was the man with piercing red eyes and straw-coloured hair just as his own. The man was looking at him with such a condescending look, and with his style of outfit, he had died recently. (Or within the last fifty years to be exact) The outfit was very familiar, the colour, the design on the fabric, and even the cowl.

"You have shamed me _Enphalsa (1)_, you have shamed the name that I have given you. While my sister still lives, you are not _Enphalsa_, but here you are, _merdu_. (2) You do not belong here." The man vanished once his words were said.

Sheik heard gasps around him, and felt many eyes on him, and the malice filling the air again. The singing had stopped, the drums silenced while he stood there in scrutiny. That man – his father – had given him the worst insult one can give a Sheikah. He called Sheik a liar.

He had no words to protect himself from his shame, because his father's words were true, he _was_ a liar. His father had never physically named him, but Sheik had named himself. In the Sheikah culture, children had to accept their name, they had to fulfill it to the best of their abilities, but mere infants could not comprehend such a difficult task, so official naming had to wait until the age of five and the child was given a neutral name – his being Sheik. However, he never knew his mother as she died giving birth to him, and Sheik's father died six months following his birth in the (Great War). He left his sister, Impa, a letter pertaining a suggestion for Sheik's true name: _Enphalsa_. So, at five years of age Sheik had accepted his name and the heavy burden that came with it: that he had to survive Impa. She had given the ceremony, but not being one of Sheik's real parents, he was forced to take it as his second name, or even a title. So with every childhood illness, he had battled them fiercely, and every injury he forced himself to hold through. His will to live was fiercely engraved within him. So… why was he dead?

Regardless, Sheik had to leave. He did not belong here, because _merdu_ Sheikah were not Sheikah at all. They denied their heritage, and did not deserve an honourable burial. He turned from their gazes and walked. Soon, the song started up again, but it didn't matter. Sheik felt pain from his father's rejection as soon as his shock and horror ebbed, but he had to move on. He could not shame the Sheikah any longer.

As he walked through the temple, he noticed that many traps were disabled, only a few sprung first. This made him wonder why that was. This Shadow Temple… wasn't it the sleeping ground for the Sage of the Shadow? Wasn't it a challenge for a hero? Perhaps Impa released them so she could carry his body to its resting place, yes that had to be it. For some reason, his head started to hurt again. Was it because he was forgetting something? Was something he thought about? Was this temple involved in his memories? Did Impa train him here? Sheik didn't know but he had to find it out, even if he was _merdu_.

Soon, he began to hear Impa's voice along with another masculine voice. He had to raise his eyebrow at that, seeing as they weren't speaking in Sheikian. What man could Impa be talking to? As he approached farther, the male's voice seemed to have a vaguely familiar tone to it. Why would that be? Did he meet this man once in his lost memories, or was it somebody he met in his remembered past? Surely the man couldn't see the truth as his kind was gifted, so Sheik thought it would be okay to walk closer. It still didn't stop him from sneaking around corners as he was accustomed to though.

Impa's back suddenly straightened, and she hissed. "_Enphalsa wu tu she ker_. (3)"

Sheik only heard the man's response, as the man was out of his line of sight, and Sheik held his back against the wall. He could not heed to his aunt's words, because the only other option was to go back into the horde of their ancestors, and he did not belong with them.

"Impa? What did you say?"

"Ah, it's nothing. The spirits in this Temple were only curious as to why a Hylian has come to visit them yet again. I told them to go back."

"What? There's spirits? Lemmie see!" The man shuffled around and made a little "Ahah!" once he found what he was looking for.

"Nay Hero, the spirits are out of you sight range. Besides, Sheikah will only be seen when desired, even in death."

Sheik ignored the man's sigh of disappointment with all the information flowing into his brain. _Hero? What did my aunt mean? Has it… has it already been seven years? Was this the alleged Hero of Time? Why was he talking to my aunt so casually? What did she mean by 'has come to visit them again'? Has this hero been here before? Ohh… my head hurts…_

"But back to business Hero. Yes, what Zelda is looking for has been found here. However, it is she herself who must come here to acquire it, as she only knows how. It is also a very fragile item, and I'm afraid horseback will only harm the item further. You may relay this information to her Majesty herself, as I am bound here by sacred rites."

Then he realized something. It has been more than seven years; the prophecy has come true. The man a mere feet away from Sheik, was the Hero of Time, and Zelda has reclaimed her throne. The six sages have been awoken, and the Sage of the Shadow… it had to be a Sheikah. So did that mean, his aunt had taken up that task?

He didn't know why, but Sheik had a sudden, undeniable urge to see this hero's face, to see the saviour of Hyrule. He couldn't resist it and Sheik stepped out and met with his blue eyes. No, that could not be the correct phrase; his eyes glanced into the hero's. It was at that moment that Sheik's headache multiplied and became almost unbearable. Had he met this hero before? And, as soon as the headache came, it left, along with a lingering sense of desire. Sheik wanted to know more about this hero, his curiosity perked.

Oddly, Sheik didn't like how this green-clad hero stared in his direction and didn't see him.

"Impa?" Those blue eyes moved away from Sheik's nonexistent form and towards his aunt. "May I… linger here a bit longer?"

"Why would want to stay within a tomb Hero?"

Sheik let his eyes wander over the Hylian, taking in every detail and feeling almost nostalgic. Then, he saw a magnifying glass and did a double take of it. No, it was no ordinary piece of glass – it was the Eye of Truth. It allowed those who were unable to see the Truth, that ability at the cost of magical energy.

"Well… umm… it just feels…" The hero was obvious hesitating and thinking of an answer he could use. "… familiar."

Sheik looked at his aunt for her reaction, and he once again saw a sadness that reflected in her all-knowing gaze.

"I see… you may, but do not linger for too long Hero. The spirits are restless today." His aunt then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Sheik turned to watch the hero who had a sad expression as he reached out to touch a stone with the Eye of Truth on it. "…k" The Hylian whispered and turned to walk through the door.

...

Sheik followed the hero as he wandered throughout the Temple, but ensuring he stayed out of the magical glass's gaze. He didn't think Impa wanted this hero to see him, so he took her advice. However, he still could not figure out why this hero fascinated him so much. Why was his voice and eyes so alluring? Why did Sheik long to caress his cheeks?

"Ugh… Why are we still here? I want to go already!"

A small fairy emerged out of the hero's hat and she had crossed her arms.

"Navi… I'm certain you know why." The hero sighed sadly, moving the lens away from his eye and coincidentally in front of his fairy.

"Huh? Wha? She–"

Sheik quickly jumped out of the lens and up into a corner. That fairy saw him! This was not good.

"Yes, Navi."

"No! That's not what I was saying! I saw him! I saw him! Right over there!" She was pointing where Sheik had stood moments ago.

"What! Where!" The hero's voice was frantic as he searched.

Sheik's heart beat frantically in my chest and he watched the two search for him.

Something he didn't expect though, was his father's appearance in the room. Almost instantly, the two found him and they tilted their heads

"You're not him..." The hero was sad and disappointed before he turned to his fairy. "You idiot!"

Sheik's father was silent as he turned around and left the room. _What was that all about? Why did my father come into the room? What is going on? I wish I had my memories back…_

The hero and his fairy argued for about five minutes as Sheik sat down to mull over the confusing scenarios. Finally, their bickering stopped, and Sheik got the gist that the two were going to leave. It wouldn't hurt to follow them out, would it?

… That wasn't the case as Sheik soon found out. The wordless singing soon turned into one of words. To briefly sum the words up they were singing about serving the royal family even in death, being unable to pass on to the other realm, singing about their 'village' being disrupted by a final death. It wasn't only that, but Sheik saw the presence of many of his ancestors who began stalk him and the hero.

When he heard whispers of "You do not belong here." Sheik had figured out who they were tormenting. It wasn't the hero or the fairy, but him. However, the hero wasn't ecstatic to say the least, especially when they were forcing him (and Sheik) to walk backwards.

_Oh fuck._ Sheik thought as he tripped on a log of wood, only to be followed by the hero and an odd feeling of _passing through_ the other filled him before, for some weird reason, he passed out.

...

Sheik felt weird when he awoke, and wondered how the hell a ghost can pass out, nonetheless trip. He sighed and tried to shake his head, only to realize that he _couldn't_.

_Ok… this is getting weird._ Almost to mock him, his own body seemed to move on its own and get up. It stretched and rubbed behind him to an… unfamiliar head.

"Navi, are you there?"

"Finally! It took you long enough. Comon, let's go tell Zelda what Impa wanted us to. I think the ghosts are gone now."

_Wait a minute. Why am I talking to Navi, and why is she talking to me? Why does my voice sound different?_

"Alright, alright Navi… I'm going, I'm going."

_And __**why**__ am I repeating myself?_

Sheik ended up walking towards the exit of the Temple at a calm rate, still seriously confused.

"I think this room needs the Lens of Truth, you should pull it out." Navi spoke to him.

"Uhh… Navi, this is going to sound weird… but wasn't there a wall over there?" Sheik's left arm moved to point at a doorway to the next room. However, upon seeing the arm, Sheik finally realized what was going on.

He was in the hero's body and he had no way to get out!

"Uhh… what are you talking about? Of course there's a wall there!"

"Nuh uh…" The hero shook his head. "I don't see a wall, just a doorway."

_For Goddess's sakes… first I'm stuck within a temple of my ancestors who seem to hate me, and now I'm trapped within a body that's not mine and I can't do anything about it!_

"… Maybe you hit your head too hard... we're going to see the Great Fairy after we see Zelda."

Sheik felt his eyes roll and he walked into the entrance and saw a room containing one skull and a giant bird beak. "I think you're right Navi… I only see one torch… Normally there's a lot more." The hero pointed towards the one fire glowing.

"Wait a minute… isn't that the one you needed to push the beak to face? I think you have… somehow gained the ability to see the truth without the lens."

"What? Cool!" Sheik felt the hero grin. "Now I don't have to worry about conserving my magical powers! Too bad I didn't have this when I faced Bongo Bongo though… What's with it and gaining abilities when they are almost absolutely useless?

…_Does he ever shut up?_

_...  
_

Sheik never managed to find out this hero's name, as his fairy never saw it necessary to say his name. Instead, it was always a "Hey! Listen!" which Sheik found endlessly annoying. Well… it was better than the undead singing anyway.

The hero had set up camp as the sun fell and the moon rose. Apparently, too much time had passed in the Shadow Temple for him to make a full trip to wherever Zelda was stationed. Why was it that Sheik knew that she wouldn't be in Hyrule Castle Town? It must be something in his missing memories… or was it because he currently possessed this hero? Regardless…

Soon the hero had drifted off to sleep, and suddenly Sheik found out that he could actually _move_. However, Sheik knew that it wouldn't be alright if he did. This was the _Hero of Time_, the _saviour of Hyrule_. He couldn't go around prancing in this man's body. Thinking of a way he could to pass the time until morning, he ended up zoning out.

...

For zoning out, this was quite a weird scenario. As soon as he let his consciousness drift off, he ended up in a world of plain whiteness. He looked around in this odd dreamscape, finding no end before he found a spot of green. _What is that?_ Sheik thought and walked towards it. As he neared the green, it began to take shape and it – something animate – seemed just as confused as he was. Then it turned to face him.

Sheik immediately realized just _where_ he was.

He – no they – were in the world that connected his and the hero's minds. Now, as he looked at this hero, and the hero looked back, Sheik found out why it felt so wrong for the hero to look in his direction without recognition. It was because this look on the Hylian's face at this instant felt so right.

"Sheik…" There was an undeniable happiness on his face and his eyes were tearing up. "Sheik!" The hero ran towards him but stopped at a comfortable distance away.

_Why does this feel so nostalgic? Why does this hero know my name?_

That smile faded and fell to a frown and the happiness evaporated. "No… this is a dream isn't it? This has to be."

Sheik's body moved on its own (but not like when he possessed the hero, more like an instinct) and his hand found itself on the hero's cheek. "It may be that hero, but it doesn't make the meeting any less." It made Sheik happy that the hero resumed his expression from before. Yes… this felt right, it felt like this was how they were supposed to be. How did he know this hero from before? What had happened between them?

"Are you really him? Are you really _my_ Sheik?"

Sheik's face knit together in thought. _My Sheik? That term inflects ownership, it indicates a relationship of sorts. Was this hero… my lover? No… that couldn't be. I would never forget my lover, even if my soul was separated from my body. They say that consummating an emotion as strong as love touches your soul, leaves an everlasting scar that will never be removed. I could not have forgotten him, but why does he make my heart sing like no other I can remember, why does he look at me with such eyes?_

"Please tell me that you aren't _her_ Sheik."

There was such hope in this hero's eyes, and Sheik didn't want to deny him, but he could not lie, and he did not wish to answer a question that he knew not the meaning of. "What is it that you mean Hero?"

The hero seemed silent and he looked down with fisted hands. "C-can I see… Can I see your face?"

"Hero, I am not one to tell you what you can, and cannot do. I believe you are quite capable of looking at–"

The smile on the hero's face when he looked up was bemused, as if he were used to Sheik's comments. Before Sheik could finish his sentence, he had pulled down Sheik's cowl.

"… My face." Sheik couldn't help the smile that graced his features. This hero knew him well to read his disguised consent.

The hero's expression however soon softened and a hand moved to caress his cheek. A thumb passed over his cheekbones and along his nose before tracing his lips sensually.

Sheik's heart began to beat faster as he looked at the eyes that followed the thumb that hastened his heart. He was silent, knowing that this moment deserved it.

That one digit then moved lower to his chin and along his throat which hitched his breath. It followed the movement his Adam's apple made before reaching into his cowl and circled the hollow on his collar bones. "Sheik…" His name was whispered and the hero moved closer, the hand moving up his neck and fingers thread into his hair. Sheik didn't resist as the hero pressed their lips together.

Sheik followed the subtle pushing and pressed himself against the other. He felt the hero's other arm snake around his waist and their lips parted at they looked into one another's eyes. There was something within those pools of blue that made Sheik remember his love for the other. He remembered the expressions in the other's eyes, but he could not recall anything else. Not his name, not their past, but just those expressions. He had seen sadness before, had seen happiness, surprise, shock and even the love that was currently in those eyes. And, for now, that would suffice.

"Sheik…"

It came to him.

"Link…"

The hand behind his head brought their lips together again, but it wasn't just a simple pressing of skin. No, Link had begun a battle of dominance between them, moving his lips against Sheik's. Link's mouth ravaged his, and Sheik fell back into a more submissive role, but it okay, it was alright. It was as if they belonged that way.

They parted only briefly for breath before Sheik pressed his lips back on Link's. Sheik let Link press his tongue into his mouth, he let his tongue be dominated by Link's. His arms moved around Link's neck and he didn't want to let go. Sheik did not question his love for Link, no, all he did was _act_ on it.

It seemed that Link agreed whole heartedly and he moved to kiss Sheik's neck. A low growl of annoyance had escaped him though, and he moved away, only to take off Sheik's cowl, and moved back to attack Sheik's neck once more.

The sensations were sending shivers down his spine, and Sheik moved his arms to first remove that hat Link wore then to the bandages on his chest. They moved under the cloth and loosened them enough so they could be removed. Sheik slid them down his chest and past his waist while Link's arm moved to let them pass, and he stepped out of them.

Link seemed almost hesitant as the hand at his waist traveled up to caress his body through the skin tight cloth. Once his hands passed Sheik's ribs, his actions seemed to return their normal ferocity. Sheik's curiosity was ebbed by a bite to his collar bone.

"Ah! Link!"

The man suckled on his ear in response and ground against him. "That suit of yours really hides nothing, does it Sheik? You're hard in more than one place…" As if to specify where he meant, Link flicked his thumb over Sheik's nipple.

"Mmph! Link!" Sheik bit down on his lip at the pleasure Link's body was producing. He had to concentrate on something, anything. _Tabard. Tabard next._ Sheik fingered the piece of cloth that hung over his chest and pulled it up and over his head. Then he turned and captured Link for another kiss. Sheik's hands fisted into Link's hair, pulling him as close as he physically could. Clothes were getting in the way.

Link seemed to agree as his turban was quickly shed from his head. He quickly took control over Sheik in their kiss, placing his hands at the other's jaws. His tongue invaded into Sheik's, dancing with the other's tongue.

In response, Sheik slid against Link's body and let out a soft cry.

They ground against each other again before finally parting their lips and panted against the other's neck.

Link wrapped his arms around Sheik and sighed softly. "Can we… can I go further?"

Sheik had to chuckle lightly. "I think you know my response on can I's Hero."

Link smiled against the other and placed a light peck on Sheik's lips and glanced at the other's body. "Umm… where do I…"

Sheik smiled and grasped Link's hands, guiding him to the hidden seams. They pulled off his shirt together slowly, the tight material sticking slightly to his slightly-sweating skin.

Link gazed at Sheik's chest and reached out to touch it. His hand traced Sheik's outline, taking in the tanned skin before him. "You're beautiful Sheik…" The hero bent down and began to place butterfly kisses from his clavicle and down.

Sheik's body arced in response, the emotions filling his chest. He wanted Link, Goddesses' he really did, but this was starting to take too long. The tightness in his pants was growing and his patience was thinning. "L-Link…" He tried to plea to the other, but the words wouldn't form coherent sentences in his head. Instead, he reached down and tugged on the other's shirt collar to try to communicate that instead.

Much to Sheik's relief, Link had understood and he undid the buckle holding up his tunic and pulled it, and the undershirt off.

Well… if Sheik thought his pants were tight before… Sheik once again grasped Link's hair and kissed him again, relishing in the feeling of skin against skin. However, he also pulled Link down with him to the ground.

As Link knelt above him, panting from their last kiss, anticipation built up inside of him. "Sheik…" Link whispered, his hands once again tracing an outline of his form before settling on his hips. Thumbs crept beneath fabric and slowly pulled it off. Link's face seemed worried, his eyes closed and Sheik wondered why. However, once the pants were free, Link's eyes opened and… relief filled them. "You really are…" The words were lost as Link open-handedly stroked his erection.

Sheik sighed in relief, moving his body towards the pleasure. He wanted more though, and he tilted his hips and hooked his toes over Link's tights.

"You can do that?"

Sheik laughed lightly at the incredulous tone, and pulled them down, watching in fascination as Link sprung free. He swallowed slightly and met Link's hand with his own. He twined their fingers together and brought it up to his mouth, hesitantly licking Link's. He took them into his mouth and thoroughly wet them.

Link knew what to do next and he removed them from Sheik's mouth to circle his entrance. He received a nod from Sheik before easing his finger into the hole.

Sheik winced slightly, but bore with it. He waited it out before the second finger entered, and even the third. He wanted Link, and he knew that the union of two bodies was said to be the ultimate pleasure. He wanted to give Link that, and he wanted Link to give him that. It came out of nowhere as Link scissored inside of him, a spark of unknown pleasure, and Sheik moaned.

"Sheik?

"Again… do that again." Link obliged and Sheik arced in pleasure. "Link… I think I'm ready."

Link nodded and removed his fingers, applying his own spit before pressing his head against Sheik's prepared orifice.

"Go."

With the urge from Sheik, Link tried to be as gentle as he could as he pushed in. He waited for Sheik's expression to relax, waited for the nod before he began to move again.

Link's movements were slow at first, but it was fine. It did hurt, Sheik couldn't deny that, but he knew he could adjust. He began to move in tandem with Link, tried to angle himself so he would feel that pleasure once again. Then, Link hit it. Sheik cried out and pushed back.

There was no going back from there. They pushed, they pulled. Their actions were sporadic, needy. Sheik's legs were wrapped around Link's hips, while Link had grabbed Sheik's. They moaned and groaned, they cried out one another's name. Soon, Link's hand grasped Sheik and applied friction. As they both neared the end, their movements were frantic, before a cry of "Sheik!" and one of "Link!" sounded together as they came to completion.

Sheik lay panting heavily; his body sweating and he looked over at Link, only to notice a forest which lay within twilight surrounded them instead of that canvas of white. He reached out and touched Link's face with a soft smile. "Link…"

The other gazed back at him with the same expression on his face. "Sheik…" Link grasped Sheik's free hand and pulled him close. "I love you Sheik. I love _my_ Sheik." His eyes slowly closed.

Sheik still smiled and stroked Link's cheek. "And I believe I love you too Link…" He soon too, drifted off.

* * *

(1) Literally: "The Last One"  
(2) Literally: "one who denies the truth" or, basically Liar, lying, etc.  
(3) Literally: "The Last One get out of here"

-

Man... this took be twelve hours on and off today, including the off parts, I forgot how long yesterday, but it's finally done! I was closing in on getting to a twelfths page by the end of it. But, I promised smut this chapter, so here it is. Took a LOT more space than I thought. I thought I'd only hit eight pages, but as it turned out, Sheik and Link met near the start of the seventh page. Go figure. Sorry if it repeats or something, I started out at like 1/2 of the first page _ I THINK I dunno.. too long ago.

PS: -giggle fit- type in "Orifice" in MS word and look at the synonyms -giggle fit- made me giggle for like ten minutes afterwords... (so much so I couldn't write my smut seriously XD)


	3. Chapter 3

ZzZz... Disclaimer: Not my characters. My plot.  
Warnings: Nothing but pure fluff, angst and some other stuff of non-matter-ical matters...

* * *

Being woken up by your own body moving was an odd sensation – one that Sheik had yet to experience before Link's body moved before he woke up.

Yes Link… not Hero but Link.

It was mildly amusing that this Hero's name was the same word Sheik would use to describe him. Link was his link to the world outside of the crypt – Link was his link to anything physical – Link was his link to his memories, to his heart.

After remembering Link's name, other memories surrounding Link came to pass. Sheik remembered seeing Link for the first time in the Temple of Time, he remembered following the Hero on his journey. And once he remembered Link's adventures he also remembered the seven year wait. He remembered how he and Zelda joined as one – how his body became even more effeminate than it originally was. He kept the renegade princess from harm until her time had come for her to awaken and seal Ganon into the sacred realm along with the other awakened sages.

However, his death still remained a mystery.

The last thing he could remember was when he said the introduction to Link prior to Zelda and her triforce taking over.

So what happened to him?

However, the feel of wet trails sliding down his face distracted him from his question as he realized something:

This wasn't his body – no – these tears, this sorrow had belonged to the one he loved, the one he cared for.

There was something wrong with Link. Something had caused these tears. But what? _Link!_ Sheik mentally tried frantically. _Link! What's wrong? Link!_ However, there was no response; there was no indication that Link had actually heard him. No, the only thing Link did was continue to cry.

_Whatever connection we had last night must have closed once we awoke… I can't talk to him._

"Hey…" Said Navi, but it wasn't annoying. She prodded at Link who was under the blanket. "Are you alright?" For once I was actually grateful for her presence.

Link remained silent and that made Sheik even more concerned. Why was this courageous Hero crying?

"…Link?" However, Link didn't respond, even when his fairy spoke his name. "…It was–"

"Don't!" Link flung the blanket off of him, tears still staining his face. "I know what you're going to say, and don't you dare! I'm not going to stop going there! Even if it does this to me… it's my only way to remember."

"Link…"

"Please Navi, don't."

Sheik could only try to guess what Link and Navi were discussing. Whatever it was – it had to be connected to the Shadow Temple.

"_Ugh… Why are we still here? I want to go already!"_

"_Navi… I'm certain you know why." _

"_Huh? Wha? She–"_

"_Yes, Navi."_

As Sheik thought back to the Shadow Temple, he remembered Navi and Link's conversation. Sheik never thought of it then, but as he looked back, he just realized the reason for Link going to the Shadow Temple was because of _him_. It wasn't because Link felt familiar to the place – no it was because the place resembled Sheik, that the Shadow Temple reminded Link of Sheik. Perhaps even, Link was hoping that by slim chance he would find Sheik's soul wandering the halls.

What Link didn't know though, was that he actually existed – that he wasn't some figment of a princess's imagination. That Link actually _did_ find him.

"_Are you really him? Are you really my Sheik? Please tell me that you aren't her Sheik."_

Even those words made sense to Sheik now. Link's actions, and his worry. Link thought that he didn't exist, yet he clung to anything that resembled him, anything that proved he existed. Sheik knew that Link loved him…yet at the same time that love caused a hollow longing, a futile yearning of something that never existed. What they did last night would only be a dream to Link – and that only made things worse. To dream of somebody you couldn't have and yet have them in every way possible…

And Link was experiencing this.

"Enough Navi. I don't want to hear it." Link's voice was disgruntled as he began to pack up the camp.

Sheik wanted to do something, _anything_ to set Link's heart free, but he was stuck in the hero's body, useless until Link actually fell unconscious. But even then, that wouldn't achieve anything except making everything worse – not to mention that Link would reach Zelda before he would rest. There was no doubt in his mind that Zelda would notice his soul inhabiting Link's body – She was both a holder of the triforce and the Seventh Sage of Time. So all he could do was watch as Link took each step towards Sheik's metaphorical killer.

.+++.

Contrary to Sheik's beliefs, Zelda was indeed in Castletown but in its only untainted place – the Temple of Time. Sheik could also guess why Link didn't warp there – the songs were what _Sheik_ taught him, and that song would connect Zelda and Sheik together – it would disprove Sheik's existence_._

Was this karma at work? Was he being punished for dying, for hiding the truth from Link? It was painful to watch his beloved hurting – and even more so to not be able to do anything about it. _Link…_ Sheik thought sorrowfully.

"Hey, is it okay to see Zelda when you're like this? I mean she is–"

"Navi!" Link shouted and startled both Navi and Sheik. However, Link's next words were a bare whisper, they were pleading. "Please… as soon as Zelda finds what she's looking for this nightmare will be over. There will be no more war, no more fighting, and perhaps that is what I need to move on."

_What! No! Link! I'm right here! Link! __**Don't!**_

"Of course," Sheik could feel fresh tears on his face, "I'll never be able to forget him, but I can start anew." Link wiped the tears away with his sleeve. "Let's go give Zelda her message."

_Link! __**Link!**__ Link… I exist… _He was wrong. Completely wrong. Seeing Link in pain did not compare to the agony he felt at that moment. To hear Link giving up on him while he heard every word, to have to watch and be unable to intervene was the worst feeling Sheik could ever feel. Sheik wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to rant, to rave, to do _anything_ – even move a simple finger. But he couldn't! He was trapped in Link's body, as rigid as a stone, as silent as a mouse. There was nothing he could do but _watch_. Watch as he was separated from the person whom he loved more than anything in Hyrule. He was out of time – _they_ were out of time.

_**Link!**_

The Hero of Time closed the door at any chance of regaining their relationship as he opened the door to Zelda.

Sheik never hated Zelda more than at that single moment.

"Link?" Her familiar voice echoed through the temple.

It was over.

"Could you come into the antechamber?"

Sheik gave up. There was nothing he could do now but watch as Link walked into his destiny and away from _them_.

The hero made no noise but simply obeyed.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here!" Zelda exclaimed, a smile on her face. "Did you–" Zelda turned around and Sheik felt her gaze on _him_. "Oh! You did!"

Link tiled his head at Zelda's words. "What do you mean Zelda?"

Zelda giggled, "Oh never mind that, just come here." She grabbed Link's hand and Sheik felt Link immediately try to jerk out of the grasp. How Sheik wished that Link really had done that – but manners had to minded.

Zelda led them into something that resembled a walk-in closet with doors on either end and she turned on the light.

"Zelda? What are you doing?" Navi asked, flying out of Link's cap.

"Oh dear… Navi, um, I need you to leave. I need to do something, and only Link and I can be in here."

Navi looked at Zelda curiously. "Ookay." It was obvious that she thought something was off, but she left the closet.

"Now Link, I don't know if it was intentional or not, but the thing I'm looking for is inside of you. However, to separate it from you isn't a very simple process. I need to use magic. It can be quite blinding, so could you wear this?" Zelda handed Link a blindfold.

_A blindfold? Would my soul be visible once she releases it – wait! Why was Zelda looking for my soul in the first place?_ Sheik knew that Zelda planned to turn time back once Ganondorf was sealed away, and she would maintain memories of those who needed to remember by keeping the souls of the people of Hyrule in tact as the land rewound. Of course, Ganondorf's soul would be sealed in the Sacred Chamber, so it wouldn't be affected. It didn't mean Ganondorf would not exist in the past however – and that was why some people needed to remember – in order to stop Ganondorf's coup, the Hero of Time and the sages would remember. Their souls were affected, touched by the Goddesses, so they would remember. However, that did not explain why his soul was needed. If he was dead then his soul would just find his living body in the past, and Zelda would not need to find it because all Sheikah souls find their way to the Shadow Temple afer passing. _If_ he was dead…

Did that mean he was not dead! _Link!_ He wasn't dead! That was the only explanation. For some reason his soul and body became separated, and if his soul was not replaced then his soul would be lost within time. _**Link!**_

He saw Zelda looking at his curiously before Link blocked their vision with the blindfold.

.+++.

A hand covered his _clothed_ mouth and for some reason Sheik found the cloth on his face to be unfamiliar. That thought was soon cancelled out as his instincts kicked in and his eyes snapped open and his hand shot up–

An odd thought came to his mind: _Since when could I move my limbs?_ He focused his vision on a face that looked familiar, yet too old and also similar to his own. _This can't be… __**Zelda?**_

A finger went up to her slender lips as she indicated for him to be quiet.

Why were Zelda and him in separate bodies?

She turned around and walked into a _closet_.

Now why did this closet seem important to him? Why did he think he still had a blindfold on his face? Why did he think he was unable to move, and why did he think his cowl to be abnormal? Many more questions began to run through his head as he heard the closet door open and close again before Link's ocarina began to sound.

Link! Memories flooded into Sheik's mind and he rushed over to the closet door, trying to open it. It wouldn't budge! Zelda locked it! He fumbled for his needles, but couldn't find them. Zelda removed them! No! He had to tell Link! His fists founded on the door and he opened his mouth. "**L–**"

The final notes of The Song of Time floated past his ears.

.+++.

"–**INK!**" I blinked and looked around. What did I just say? I looked over to Impa to see if she caught what I said, but she wasn't even paying attention. _Now just what could distract __**Impa**__ from–_

Images flashed into my mind: Memories of a palace, of a King and his daughter. Of an evil advisor. Of sorrow, mayhem, slaughter. Next came memories of a seven-year wait, of merging with my mind and body with the princess I was guarding, of a brutalized Hyrule, and of a man-boy in green. This Hero braved temples and monsters alike and also played a blue ocarina – the very one Zelda never let go. He played with an older version of a person who was, but not quite, me. No, he had merged with Zelda to keep her hidden. This man was everything that I was to become, and yet I felt myself changing into him as each memory was remembered. His feelings became mine… including those of this hero. However I… he… we never acted on them. After the final memory of switching with Zelda, my memories became confusing: I remembered waking up in a crypt, of remembering my memories yet missing something. I remembered my solid form becoming transparent – wait… I _died? _No, that didn't make sense. I couldn't have! If I died, so did Zelda! I was so confused, but my memories didn't stop. They continued to me seeing Link for what seemed the first time and then possessing the poor Hero. _Oh Goddesses! We did __**that?**_My face burned at the memories of nakedness filled my head, but no, my memories still continued. It filled me with sorrow, pain, hopelessness and even _anger_. My flushed hot cheeks were flushed with cold tears.

_Link… _I thought sadly and rubbed my wet eyes. _I never got to tell you that I was sorry, I never got to tell you that I exist._ My chest was hurting.

"Sheik? Are you alright?" Impa asked me, her voice gentler than usual. _So the memories were affecting her as well_.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." _Link…_

"But something is clearly bothering you. You're not focused on your job."

Well Impa was back to her usual self. However, that didn't make sense. Shouldn't she know that the memories would affect me as well?

_No, there is no guarantee that she would know. She was a sage so she has to remember, but I was just a commoner. Perhaps a bit more important commoner, but I was a commoner nonetheless_. From Impa's reaction, I finally realized something. I-I wasn't supposed to remember…was I? I was supposed to forget… forget the future, forget _Link_. That was why Zelda kept us apart! I had to reign in my anger as I replied to Impa. "I'm sorry. Something just distracted me. I will not let it happen again." Within the gardens, some bushes rustled. "Impa!"

"Shh, he's expected."

All of my anger dissipated into hope. _Link?_

"You see that boy in the green?" Impa said and pointed. "I want you to avoid him at all costs. Do not approach him, do not let him see you."

From just the description, I could tell who she was talking about, but I followed her gaze nonetheless. If not to seem like I was supposed to be, then to see Link once again. However, my head snapped to the left to look at Impa in disbelief. No! She couldn't do this to us! She couldn't separate us! "B-but why!"

I shouldn't have done that.

Impa eyed me suspiciously. "And why do you want to know this boy so badly?"

_That_ image reappeared into my mind and I blushed, looking away. I couldn't possibly tell her...

"Sheik?"

"U-um…" I stuttered and blushed deeper. "Y-you don't normally tell me that…" I tried.

"There's something you're leaving out Sheik."

I couldn't look at Impa. I wasn't supposed to remember.

Link ran by below my perch. Hey… where's Navi?

"What did you say Sheik?"

"Oh, I said where's N–" My eyes widened and I clamped my hands over my mouth. _Shit! I muttered that?_

"Sheik?" I forgot my shame in my self-scolding and looked up to Impa and her eyes were wide in surprise. "You remember?"

I couldn't deny it now. I bit my lip and nodded.

"How much…?"

"_Everything._" I said and looked at the ground.

"But how? You weren't supposed to – only the chosen ones were."

"Um," I started, "Do you remember when you told me when I had to find out for myself?"

"Yes, but even if that was your soul, it couldn't have touched your soul enough to leave a mark."

Oh Goddesses, _That _image again. "Ah! Err – uhh – umm…"

"Sheik you're not making any sense."

"Zelda!"

Link's voice luckily distracted us from the matter at hand_ – _well okay _Impa_ – looking at Link only made the embarrassing images worse.

"Link! You did it!"

I glared. I couldn't help it. That was my line!

"So you remember too?" I couldn't help but notice a slightly dark tone in Link's voice. "Good. We need to stop Ganon now!" Link's voice, regardless of that dark tone sent my heart flying.

"I agree." Zelda nodded.

"Stay here Sheik." Impa told me before she jumped down. "Zelda, we must make haste. Something has gone wrong with the intended results after you turned back time. How much do you remember Princess?"

"Umm…" Zelda put her finger to her lip. "Only after I awoke as the Sage of Time."

That made sense to me, since her soul was sleeping within me until then.

"And you Link?" Impa asked as she turned to Link.

Link squirmed in spot for a bit and I couldn't help but note how cute it was. "Um, everything from the moment I woke until the last note ocarina… along with some banging.

So he did hear me! I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped myself in time. According to him, I was Zelda.

Zelda gasped. "Wh-what? You were – you were only to remember that you cleansed dungeons and saved Hyrule. Not the details! What did I do wrong Impa? What if Ganondorf remembers?"

"Zelda…" I saw Link's anger build. I don't think anybody else did.

_Of course, I'll never be able to forget him, but I can start anew._

Zelda's words were simple: Link would have forgotten me. I could understand Link's anger, because I was feeling it too. However, if I knew Link, I knew what he was going to do and I had to stop him.

"Were you implying that I only remember the completion of the dungeons and defeating Ganondorf?"

Zelda nodded, "Y–"

Perhaps if I wasn't there, Zelda would not have left the garden unscathed, Link would have been hauled out of the castle and the future would replay itself. I thought Zelda deserved _something_ from her faulty decisions, but I couldn't blame her. She was only a few days, perhaps weeks, older than before she turned back to this time. She was even more of a child than Link. Besides, a punch was not the answer. My hand had grasped Link's left wrist just in time.

The princess gasped and fell down, "L-Link?"

However, the hero remained quiet as his eyes wandered over to where he saw Impa last and when he saw her standing almost in that exact place, his eyes wandered over to my hand.

Only then did I remember that I was not supposed to exist to him. Almost as quickly as I placed it there, I withdrew my hand. He wasn't supposed to–

His arm was quicker as it caught mine.

I turned my head. _I'm sorry Impa._

"Sh–" I couldn't tell but he probably did a double take. "Are-Are you really him?"

My heart ached at his broken – yet hopeful – voice. This wasn't a dream. I bit my lip. How could I ever explain? I couldn't look at him. I hurt him too much. "C-Can I see your face?"

I couldn't help it, I chuckled and said, "I think you know my response on can I's Hero."

Link gasped and dropped my arm. "N-no way th-that was just a dream."

"Link, _Sheik_, I think we all need to be truthful here." Impa said as she stepped forward.

Link looked at Zelda. "Only if Zelda does too."

I took a step towards Link. "Impa, Zelda, we have time. I don't think Ganon has remembered. Let me start at the beginning."

So I told them of Ganondorf's attack and how he chased Zelda and Impa on horse back. Here Link interjected and told us of his observance of Ganon's chase and how he destroyed Link's fairy ocarina. He told us that he opened the door of time and Ganon achieved the triforce. I took over again and informed them of the aftermath – how Zelda and I had to join as one, how her soul slept while I remained active. I then skipped to Link's awakening in the temple and here both Link and I told them of his adventures to awaken the sages, of our duets. However, it was I who had to talk about the third meeting in the Temple of Time:

"So came the time of Zelda's awakening. I had approached Link in the Temple of Time and told him of his legend before I introduced Zelda as the Seventh Sage of Time and the Triforce of Wisdom. Here my knowledge of Hyrule finishes. The next thing I know is that I am in the Shadow Temple. Zelda, please carry on."

The young princess nodded. "Yes I remember a bright light waking me from a long slumber. I don't know where I got the words I had to say, but I gave Link the Arrows of Light before Ganondorf found me. He trapped me in a crystal and taunted Link. Wait – I think I remember something – yes Sheik I have figured out why your soul became lost. You were there too, at first dazed and disorientated; the triforce must have kicked you out of our body. I remembered you slamming your fists against the crystal until I disappeared."

I felt Link tense beside me as Zelda mentioned _our_ body. I had to blush at that. However, I changed gears to listen to Link as he told the story of his adventures in Ganon's castle along with his battles against the dark kind himself. He then continued onto post-victory and their search for my soul.

"Yes, about that," I said, "As I mentioned earlier I woke up in the Shadow Temple. However, I had no clue who I was at first…" I continued on about how I gained my memories, meeting Link within the Temple.

"Do you remember when you tripped on that log Link?"

Somehow, during our storytelling, Link and I became quite close.

"Yeah, and I fell unconscious. Why Sheik?"

How I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder and hold his hand. "Well the thing is… I tripped too, and somehow that trapped my soul in your body."

"What!" Link exclaimed and stared at me incredulously.

"No wonder why I couldn't find Sheik after Link left." Impa added.

Zelda spoke up too. "It's true, I saw it when you came to see me later."

I swallowed. "As I was saying, I ended up becoming an observer to everything that you saw and did Link. However, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. The only time I could was when you fell asleep." I smiled at his expression. "Relax, I only moved a finger."

"B-but." Link's expression changed and he looked away with a blush, stuttering. "Why do you remember that dream?"

"That was no dream Link…" I had to look away myself. "That was the world which connected our souls."

"S-so we really – Oh Din!" Link uttered.

I couldn't see his reaction because I couldn't let him see my blush – I couldn't see his blush. It would provoke the memories. "Y-Yeah" But I was sure that our embarrassments were the equal.

"Sheik? What are you two talking..." Impa started and looking at our faces before finishing, "You two didn't…"

I bit my lip. "I-If you are referring to the o-one action that t-t-to-_touches_," I forced the word out, "the soul…" My hands moved to cover my face. This was _so_ embarrassing! "Then yes."

Impa was silent for a few moments before she spoke up. "And you said it was in the world that connected your souls… It's no wonder you two remember then. You two have not just touched each other's souls – you have left an eternal marking."

Zelda was looking quite confused. "Impa? What do you mean?"

My aunt coughed. "Well… let's just say Sheik and Link has left an eternal mark on each other's souls. They will never be able to forget one another, and since Link's adventures had involved both of them, it makes sense that they remember everything."

"That makes sense, but how did they touch each other's souls?" Zelda asked.

My face could not have been any redder from Zelda's innocent question. Neither could Link's from my peripheral vision.

"W-Wait sh-she doesn't remember this?" Link stuttered to me.

"It's not that… she just never learned i-it. When she woke, she was a child just like you were in the Temple of Time."

"Ah, that lesson will be at another time Zelda." Impa said, trying to get the conversation off of the topic that was obviously bothering Link and myself a far bit too much for comfort. She gestured me to continue.

So I finished my story about watching Link as Zelda cast me from his body and into mine.

"Sh-Sheik?"

I turned to Link, the blush still touching my face.

"You said that you saw everything I did and heard everything – so that includes what I said too, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry!" I was taken back as Link flung all of his weight on me. "I'm sorry, sorry I said I would move on! I'm sorry that I thought that you didn't exist! I'm sorry you had to watch me in that state!"

I blinked, but had to smile – even with the tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't tell if they were of happiness or sorrow. "And I feel that I must apologize for hiding the truth from you, for not giving you all of the information that I could have."

"Link, um. I'm sorry too. Even with all of my wisdom I tried to take Sheik away from you. I thought that option to be the best." Zelda said and looked down. "It was because Sheik would have forgotten everything – including you. But I see now that it wouldn't have mattered. I'm happy that Sheik remembers but… Impa?" Zelda apologized before turning to her nursemaid. "If I recall correctly, then shouldn't Link and Sheik have a bonding ceremony? 'If two souls find a way to mark one another, then those souls are destined to be with no other.' It goes something like that right?"

Impa nodded. "However Ganondorf comes first, laws later."

Wait, what? I looked at Link in my arms. Did that mean I could only be with Link?

.+++.

At first, when Link, Zelda, and I told the King about Ganondorf, he didn't believe us. We told him that Ganondorf was planning an attack, that he would kill the King, and that he would cause a decade of evil. However, Impa had come out from the darkness and backed our story. The King agreed to raise the security of the castle and not a day later, did Ganondorf attack. However, he did not expect the precautions that were set into place and he was captured and taken away. We children were not allowed to come, and when the Royal Party returned, Impa had a solemn air about her, but she did not tell us what happened.

Link had remained at the castle and I didn't think it was because of the royal orders that kept him. He spent a lot of his time with me, and I didn't mind it at all. We couldn't do much other than hold hands and sit close to one another, although his simple company was enough for me now. I admit… I wouldn't mind kissing Link, but because of my job, I could not. I was a guardian of the Princess Zelda, and that was not exactly a private job. More than often were we outside, by guards, maids, and even town folk. Of course, this did not allow me to look up on this _bonding ceremony_ that Zelda previously mentioned. The name itself still made me blush. It didn't help that she also forbid me to look it up.

When Impa had returned, Zelda was in the castle gardens, and I was resting my head on Link's shoulder and holding his head. I couldn't describe the feeling that Link's presence gave me other than everything about him made be content and inexplicitly happy. If all I had was Link, I would not need anything else. I knew that even in this childish body, the love I felt for Link reverberated throughout my very soul.

I think Link felt the same way, but there always seemed to be something missing about him. I never asked about it because my guess was that it was due to Navi's absence. And that, would probably bring up more sorrow, and I didn't think I could stand seeing that anytime soon.

As Impa walked into the garden, I noticed the lack of energy in her walk. Something must have bothered her greatly for it to show in her walk. I stood up and walked to her. "Impa? What is wrong?"

"Ah… some problems with Ganondorf's execution, but nevermind that – we need to prepare for a ceremony here. I have already talked it over with Rauru."

Zelda clapped her hands. "Wonderful! And Father?"

Impa offered a weak smile. "Took some time and convincing, but yes."

I looked at Link with some worry. "What do they have planed for us?"

Link shrugged and walked towards me before grasping my hand. "I don't know, but as long as it does not separate us, I'll go along with it." He smiled before glancing around and kissing my cheek.

…How I wanted it to be my lips.

.+++.

It was only moments prior to the ceremony did I get to read the law. According to the law that Zelda was enforcing, I could not offer up my marriage to any other person that was not Link. In order to do this, the Sage of Light needed to be contacted (or the high priest of the Temple of Time) and they would offer a prayer to the Goddesses and place an enchanted ring on the ring fingers of each party's writing hand. This ring could never be removed and if the finger, hand, or arm of the person was removed, the ring would create a new one (or transfer to the remaining finger). The ring bonds to the owner's soul and if in the case of rebirth they could only marry another person only _if_ their mate's soul was not on that plane of existence. There was much more to this rule, but I only had time to get the gist of it. However, this law was quite rarely implemented, but since it was blessed by the Goddesses themselves, Hyrule had to follow it.

So the maids frantically dressed be for my binding to Link.

Goddesses that still sounded _so_ wrong. I wasn't even a teenager yet and I had these thoughts already in my head!

I doubted that Link was fairing any better, since _that_ memory involved both of us.

I was taken to the Temple of Time. This place held so many key points to our relationship – it was the start, the end, and our separation. Now this was where we would have our lives bonded together. _Link…_ I thought back to the darker times and remembered all of my love for him then. There was only one difference from then and now – my body was lacking the lust, but yet all I wanted was Link. He made me feel whole, wanted. I could not imagine being with another. Link was the only one for me.

As we walked up to the pedestal that once held the spiritual stones, Link's right hand took my left. I squeezed his hand.

I listened as Rauru recited the words, as he placed a blessed ring on our fingers. However, what I didn't expect was him to lie out very souls out of our bodies.

"Now, complete the bonding of souls."

Link and I knew what to do, and our hands twined together as our eyes met.

For the first time in this time line – we kissed.

There was nothing sexual about it, but it was not a simple friendly kiss either. It was a promise, a display of our pure feelings for one another. If one of us forget, we would never give up. That kiss was what bonded it – it trapped us willingly in a cage that could only fit two.

Our souls slowly descended back into our bodies and Rauru announced, "I officially declare you bonded."

I took Link's physical left hand with my right and our rings clanked together. "I prefer being trapped with you this way."

Link laughed, kissed my cheek, and whispered. "I wouldn't want to find my way out of this one."

* * *

Too much info in a 3-shotter? Lemmie know? Can I sleep now? I gave you fanfiction, be happy.  
ZzZz...  
PS: There is an epilogue in the making.


End file.
